Devil's Mind
by illypse
Summary: Hermione finds herself panicking as she suspects that Harry might be gay. Then, she discovers that Harry has a long held secret. What is it? Drama, Humor, Romance. A Three-shot. Undoubtedly HHr. No bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe, not the places, not the characters. I am just using them in my plot.**

Chapter 1: Pseudohermaphrodite

Many thoughts were plaguing her mind as she finished one final round along the corridor of Hogwarts and began walking towards the Gryffindor tower. There were many responsibilities upon her. Only last week, Professor McGonagall had announced that there was going to be a celebration on the anniversary of the victory of light, of the Wizarding World and defeat of the most feared dark Lord ever. And as the Head Girl, she was in charge of the decorations and maintenance. Okay, that job, she shared with Harry and she could order the prefects around like little kids to do what she wanted. Still, she had many responsibilities.

As she neared the Head Suite entrance that was just about a corner from the portrait of Fat Lady, she had to admit to herself that today's rounds had been boring. Without Harry to keep her mood light and to make her smile and laugh constantly, she kept worrying about many things. Harry had begged her that she go on rounds alone as he was not feeling well and wanted some rest. She had complied to his request seeing that he was knackered from the intense practice with the Quidditch team he was leading.

She wished a good night to the Fat Lady on her way to her destination.

"Harmony." She uttered the password.

The portrait opened and she could see nothing inside, only darkness. As soon as she took a step inside, several candles came to life and illuminated the Heads' Common Room. She looked around the room. There were at least Fifty floating candles, roses and white lilies used to decorate the room. The floor were littered with rose petals. She took a step forward and her eye fell on Harry Potter standing on the center of the room, looking very handsome but somewhat nervous. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him.

Harry walked up to her with a smile on his face and took her hands in his. He led her towards a chair and gently urged her to sit down. All this time, his eyes hadn't left hers. She could do nothing but let herself get immersed in the deep emerald pools of his eyes and get drenched with the feelings and love that were radiating off of him.

Her eyes had already begun to water as he kissed her hand and got down on one knee.

And when he spoke, it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard, filling her heart with happiness and love.

"'Mione, you have been my best friend, my family, my everything ever since you came in my life. You have done nothing but good for me and filled me with happiness and hope, even in the darkest times. Honestly, I hadn't hoped I would survive this long to tell you this. All this is because of you, I am because of you. I have never felt this much love for anyone but you. Now, I want more from you and spend my every living moment with you."

He opened a box that she hadn't noticed was in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione could only stare at the ring, of which a diamond and six little ones were glinting in the dim light of the room. It was beautiful, magical in every sense of the word.

Reminding herself that she had to reply, she looked at his eyes and replied a breathy 'yes' which came through her tears.

As soon as he slid the ring on her finger, she pulled him up and smashed her lips onto his. His arms came around her as he returned the kiss with equal vigour and she could feel butterflies exploding inside her. The snogging quickly heated to a next level as hands were roaming all over each other. His hands came forward to cup her breasts through the clothes and pleasure coursed through her. She wanted more. Her hands slipped under his clothes to feel the toned muscles on his stomach and chest.

Harry lifted her with ease and carried her to the couch. His lips moved from her's and trailed her jaw and neck. She pushed his shoulders down and settled on top of him. She trailed her hand along the elastic of his trousers as he was kissing the exposed skin between her breasts. With a sudden confidence, she pushed her hand inside his trousers and boxers and her hand came in contact to...nothing. She felt around and all she could feel were some hairs. Confused, she pushed her hand further down and her fingers slid in between some folds. She could feel wetness there. As she pressed her fingers, it slipped inside.

"Eep.." she bounced off of him and fell from the couch, hitting the floor.

XXX

"Eep.." Her head hit the floor and she tried to find a way out of the covers, tangled between her legs. _Where did this come from?_ She tried to lift the covers with a free hand and realized that the other one was inside her pajama bottoms. She pulled it out quickly. It glistened with the wetness she was starting to feel between her legs. Still confused, she got up and sat on the bed, which was when she figured out that she was in her room and had been dreaming.

"Oh my God." She breathed out in a sigh. What a wonderful dream it had been. She tried to recall the events of it, only to panic when she remembered the climax of it.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.." she began to fumble around as if she could find the answers.

"Oh my God, what if..the dream was true. He doesn't have a... Harry is a gay? No, not gay. What do you even call a man with...with female private parts?" She asked herself but the word wouldn't come to her.

"No, no, no, it is not true. It can't be true." she reminded herself. "He is a man, a perfect one. He even dated a few girls, remember?"

'Yeah, only two.' A voice in her head notified her. 'He broke up with Cho in just three days and was with Ginny only for a week.'

The fretting returned as her mind made her consider the possibility that what if they hadn't worked out because they knew his secret.

'He doesn't even look and stare at other girls like other boys do and he is such a gentleman. No boy can be such a gentleman.' The voice added.

"Oh my God." She said out loud for the umpteenth time. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. "It was just a dream, you know it. It was not true. Just sleep." She ordered herself and lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

'But what if it is true?' The voice wouldn't sleep.

"Ugh!" She groaned and threw the covers. She got up and sat on the side of the bed. She wouldn't get any sleep now. She checked the watch and found that it was two in the morning.

With a sigh, she put on her slippers and walked out of the room.

She trodden down the Common stairs and found the boy of her dreams with his head on the table which had been pulled to the couch.

'Or a girl.' The voice called again.

Ignoring the voice, she walked up to the desk and saw his face, his glasses still on his nose, one hand under his head while the other sprawled across the desk. Under his hand was a parchment with an unfinished Potions essay. He seemed to have fallen asleep doing his assignment.

She flamed the fireplace which had died a while ago. She found herself blushing at the sight of Harry. The voice in her head was telling her to find out the truth now.

'Just a little peek. He won't even know. He is asleep. A smale peek and it is out in the open.'

"Shut up." she said to herself quietly. When it didn't work, her voice raised a bit higher.

There was movement at the couch and she found Harry getting up. He looked cute, brushing his hair with his hand and adjusting his glasses, he looked at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he said in a bleary voice.

"I...I was telling you to wake up. You fell asleep here."

"Oh, I must have dozed off while working." He closed the book and got up. He walked to the stairs in a sleepy manner and when didn't find her following, turned.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Uh...wh-what are you saying? I... I... "

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He said, gesturing towards her room.

"Oh, oh...I will, in a while. I just couldn't sleep and came down here."

Concern had replaced the sleepy face as he took a step towards her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, Harry. Its fine. You go, sleep. I will, in a bit."

"Okay. Don't stay up too late." He came up to her and hugged her.

"Good night, Mione." He pulled back slightly and kissed her on the cheek. Then, without a care or, maybe knowledge of what he had done, he stumbled through the stairs and disappeared in his room.

"Oh my God." She stood there, her hand lightly touching her cheeks.

She regained her composure after a while and sat down on the couch of her dreams. She blushed lightly, thinking what she wanted to do to him on this couch.

'See, he even kissed you. Boys don't do that. So girly.'

"Ugh. Tomorrow, you will say that boys don't breath too." She said, as if talking to someone in front of her, clearly frustrated.

She lifted her legs and stretched them out on the couch. She put her head on the armrest and tried to use Occlumency to calm her mind. Truth be told, she, herself was a little eager to get answers and that was fueling her mind to become a devil.

"I have to ask Ginny. I need help." She said, out loud in the emptiness of the Common Room.

XXX

The morning arrived quite early for Hermione than she would have liked and she groaned as her neck popped when she tried to get up on the couch. After all, she had spent the night quite a time worrying about Harry's little condition.

She got up and quickly headed to her room before Harry could come down. She finished her morning rituals within half an hour and went in search of the redhead.

After waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room and wishing a few of them a good morning, she finally saw Ginny come down the stairs.

"Ginny!" She shouted.

"Hey, Hermione. Good morning. What's up? You look worried."

"I have to talk to you about something." She took her hand and sat down on the couch facing her.

"What is it? You are scaring me, Hermione."

"It's about Harry."

"Huh? What happened to him?"

"It's probably nothing but I saw a dream and I don't know what to think. Maybe he is. He is so nice, always. I don't know..."

"Hermione, Hermione. Calm down." She stopped her babbling. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh...erm...you know if Harry has a...um...you know." She tried to make a gesture of a penis with her hands but failed miserably.

"Huh? What is this? A broom? Hermione, you know Harry has a broom. He..."

"No, no. Its not that. It is, you know, a p-penis."

"What?" She said, loudly.

"Shh, Shh, Ginny."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Look, why don't you tell me the whole thing, okay? What happened?"

Then, she proceeded to tell Ginny all about her dream and what followed. She told her about the deductions that her mind had done. By the time she had finished, Ginny was laughing her arse off in front of her.

"Shh, Ginny. GINNY. I am leaving."

"Okay, okay, I am sorry. So, you are trying to tell me that Harry is a what? Gay... Transgender?"

"Oh, yeah, that word is right. You dated him for a while. And I thought you would clear my doubts. Have you seen it, you know?"

Ginny blushed, her face matching her hair. "I-I haven't." When Hermione seemed to fret over again, she added, "But, of course, he has a penis."

"You haven't seen it, Ginny. Tell me, why did you two broke up?"

"We..we didn't work out. We lost a lot of time during the war and we both realized that we were in love with someone else."

"Huh? Harry is in love? With whom?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell." Feeling a bit mischievous, she continued, "Now that you pointed out, he isn't like other boys, you know. Look at how he is so cute, beautiful and is always such a gentleman. Oh, oh, he might have even mentioned something about a little secret something."

Hermione's eyes were wide and she looked ready to burst into tears. "Oh my God. I don't know what to do. I thought, after living together, we would finally have a chance and now..." Tears had started to fall from her eyes and Ginny quickly sobered up.

"Hey, hey, Mione. I was just kidding. I am sure he is a perfect man. Don't worry about it."

After she had calmed down, she went to gather her books and bags telling Ginny that she would meet her at breakfast.

She entered the head suite and walked up the stairs. While she was walking past the bathroom, she heard a shower running.

An idea began to form in her mind and despite what she told herself, her hands were already moving. She took out her wand and opened the door with an unlocking charm. Slowly opening the door, she moved forward, towards the curtains.

She moved on her toes. Her bad day was just beginning though. As she slipped on the wet floor, everything slowed down for her. Her hand moved to a support near her, which unfortunately was the curtains. The curtains came with her and she crashed to the floor hard, face first. Two screams reverberated in the bathroom and by the time she had gotten up, Harry had already covered himself.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing? How did you even get her?"

"I...I..." She tried to focus on his face but his wet body was doing its job of distracting her and her eyes were tracing a drop of water which was running down his chest and stomach. "The door was unlocked and I thought no one was in here." She stayed rooted to the spot as she said this.

"I am sure I locked it..." He was staring at her and she dared to meet his eyes. "I must have forgotten it. Okay, I am sorry too. Now, can you please leave?"

"Su-sure." She still hadn't moved.

"Hermione." He said sharply.

"Huh? Oh." She quickly turned and walked out of the bathroom without looking back, flushed from head to toe.

XXX

The bathroom incident, as she had began to call it and the dream caused Hermione to not being able to look Harry in the eye the whole day.

The remaining of the day, after the classes, passed with Harry not seeing even a glance of Hermione. He assumed that she was feeling unwell and tried his best to talk to her but to no avail. Unfortunately for him, the following day was the same.

So, after the second day, Harry found himself talking to Ginny, early in the morning.

"Can you please look at her once? She has been acting odd. She hasn't come down yet and isn't opening the door too. Maybe it's some girl problem, but I am really worried about her."

"Okay, Harry. I will go right now. You, don't worry. We will meet you at breakfast."

Harry nodded and went to the Great Hall leaving her to go to Hermione.

Hermione, of course, opened the door as soon as she heard Ginny's voice. The room was a mess and she looked to be crying.

"Oh, Hermione. What happened?"

"It was the same dream again. It's third night now and I don't know what to do." She said in a teary voice.

"Oh, Mione. Don't worry." She hugged her. "It's just a dream. It's all in your mind, really. Come on, look at him. There is no way he can be like that."

The tears were soaking her sweater now, where Hermione's head was rested. "Last night, I was...I was kissing him and he was on top of me. Suddenly, he pulls back and says that he can't be with me because he is a gay." The sobbing started again.

"Oh, Mione." She continued to hold her for a while. After sometime, Ginny had calmed her down enough to take her to breakfast. Being a weekend day, many students were still arriving at the Great Hall. Fortunately, Harry wasn't there. Hermione decided that she would go to the library and promised to meet her later.

Hermione entered the library and skimmed through the rows searching for a book that might interest her. As she was moving forward, she heard a voice that sounded familiar from behind the stacks.

"I don't know what to do. On top of that, she is even refusing to talk to me. I don't know what I did. Then, there was that thing in the bathroom. Aargh! I think I am gonna loose both of my best friends."

Hermione moved a few books to make a peeping space. Harry was sitting on a table with Luna.

"Don't worry, Harry. I am sure she will understand. They both will."

"I am worried, Luna. I mean I have kept this secret for so long and who knows, how she is going to take it."

"It's the same for me, Harry. I am sure as soon as I say something to him, he is going to freak out and run to, who knows where. Probably the Greenhouses. Also, I am sure that he fancies Ginny."

Harry dropped his head on the table with a thud. "We are both miserable, aren't we?" He said with a chuckle. "I am in love with my best friend and I can do nothing. Think what Ron would say. I think he fancies Hermione and I am just going to mess this up."

Hermione took a sharp breath and her mind went into overdrive.

 _Harry is in love with... Oh my God, I knew he was too close to Ron to consider him a friend only._ It made perfect sense to her now. Why Harry had always taken Ron's side even when he was in the wrong. Why Harry had always been closer to Ron than her. Her broken heart shattered to pieces and she slid down to the floor leaning on the bookshelf. Tears began to fall as she tried not to produce a sound. Moments passed by as she sat there and she had no idea how much time had passed. Her mind had blocked all the visuals and sound as she saw only black and unhappiness inside her own mind. She was brought out of her dark world by a sound. She tried to focus and she heard the unmistakable sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Then the footsteps began. She sat still, without taking a breath as two sets of footsteps passed by from behind the rack. She released her breath slowly. By then, Harry had already gone. Not only Harry, but her happiness and hope too, had gone leaving her empty inside.

 _To be continued..._

 **So, guys? How is it? I don't know what possessed me to write this, honestly. Should I continue? Delete it? Burn the papers in which I wrote them?**

 **I will appreciate any reviews and try my best to answer them. Thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Harry Potter Universe, not the places, not the characters. I am just using them in my plot.**

 **A.N. : I am really sorry for the wait. I had a family problem. My grandmother passed away and my brother fell sick, so it was some time before I got down to writing. Anyway, here's the next one.**

Chapter 2: Pseudohermaphrodite?

"Want to take a walk outside? It is a beautiful day." asked Harry, as they were walking along the corridor outside the library to the staircases.

"Yes, it is." She replied, looking towards the window. "But I think I will go to the tower, take a nap for a while. Then, maybe I will return to the library."

"Are you..." Harry looked to his side to find no one. He turned around and found her at the window. She had stopped and was now looking outside. He walked towards her and joined her at her side. He followed her gaze to forest. He looked towards the Quidditch pitch. It looked inviting. Maybe, he could go flying for a while, forget all about the world.

Bringing his eyes back to her, he found her still looking at the forest, her eyes unmoving. She looked sad, hurt even.

"Luna, are you alright?" He asked, covering her hand with his. "You don't look well."

"I am fine, Harry. I just need some rest, that's all."

"Okay, let's get you back to the tower. I will meet you later in the library."

Together, they walked towards the Ravenclaw tower where he left her and headed to the grounds.

"Hey, Harry?"

He turned to find Neville walking towards him.

"What's up, Neville?"

"I was searching for you the whole morning. Did you get a letter from the Ministry? I got mine today."

"Oh, yes. I got it yesterday. I was a bit surprised at first, to be honest."

"Of course, you were going to get an invitation. The House of Potter has always had a seat in the Wizengamot. After all, it goes all the way back to Gryffindor."

"It's fantastic, isn't it." They looked behind to see Ron Weasley walking towards then, a big smile on his face. "The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin continuing through centuries upto their descendants. It's the stuff directly out of some heroic fantasy novels, don't you think?"

"When did you start reading novels, Ron?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Oh, Lavender likes to read these. She is always on about some hero saving this, saving that. It is either this or the mushy romantic ones. Anyways, what were you two talking about?"

"They are reforming the Wizengamot. Neville and I got letters to join the first meeting as the Head of our Houses." Harry replied and after a thought, continued. "Who do you think will be there from Hogwarts?"

"Susan will be there. Danphe, I think and some other Slytherins."

"Malfoy." Harry whispered.

"Yes, he will be there too."

"It is good, anyway." Harry said. "Finally, the government at the hands of younger generation."

"You are right. Father says that there are many changes happening at the Ministry. Apparently, he was taken out of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts and put in a new department. He said it is a secret what he is doing now." Ron said, steering their walk towards the Quidditch locker room. "Enough of politics talk. Save some for your meeting. Let's go fly now. Would be a wasted of this day if we didn't."

XXX

The walk from the library to her room was difficult. It felt like she had to walk a hundred miles. After sitting in there for, God knows how long, she had finally decided to go to her room and do one thing she desperately wanted to, cry, let all the anguish and pain out in the form of tears. But, it was easier said than done.

She walked to her destination, head low, plastering a fabricated smile to anybody who greeted her on her way. When she got to her room, she quickly locked the door and threw herself on the bed. By then, the dam she had constructed to prevent her tears from spilling had already broken.

Her whole body shook as she cried on the pillow. No matter how much she cried, she didn't feel better. She thought about silencing the room but couldn't think where her wand was. Finally, after incessant crying for about half an hour, she fell asleep.

XXX

After four hours of flying above the ground, playing with Ron and Neville, Ron mostly, Harry felt tired, but refreshed. He decided to fly more often, but now he needed a shower.

He was walking towards the Heads' Suite when he was pulled towards a door. His wand slipped into his hand as the door slammed shut. He stepped aside and wheeled around, stunner on his lip. His wand pointed to-"

"Ginny?"

"Calm down, Harry. It's just me."

"What are you doing, Ginny? I almost cursed you. What is the matter with you?" Harry demanded, more confused than frustrated.

"Well, she isn't going to do anything. Then, I have to take matters in my hands, don't I?"

"Who is...? What are...what are you talking about, Ginny?"

"I want some answers."

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

"What? NO! Why would you think that?"

"Do you have a penis?"

"What? Ginny, have you gone..."

"Say it, Harry. Otherwise, I am gonna check it by myself."

She started moving towards him making him take a step back.

"Ginny..." Harry said, getting nervous.

"Stop, stop. I have. Of course, I have." Harry said, exasperatedly when she was a feet away from him. One of his hand was facing Ginny, palms towards her while the other was above his crotch.

"Really? You are not lying, are you?"

"I am not, Ginny. Why are you asking, really?"

"You know, just curious." She gave him a smile and started walking towards the door.

"Why would you even think that? We dated earlier, didn't we?"

Ginny turned back. "We did but I didn't see your penis, did I? She replied to his question with another one. Then she was out of ther door.

 _What!_

Now, confused more than ever, Harry resumed his walk to his intended shower. Entering the Heads' Common Room, he looked towards his best friend's door and contemplated whether to go there or not. In the end, he decided that he should let her come to him. This way, he wouldn't let himself upset her again.

After a relaxing shower, he fell into his bed and decided to take an afternoon nap. He wasn't feeling even a bit hungry but tired he was.

XXX

Her eyes opened and she looked towards the window. It was evening already. She had missed lunch but that was the least of her concern. Although she felt a bit level headed and well rested, she had a lot of thinking to do.

The first thing she wanted to do was to talk to Harry. After all, this wasn't his fault. Yet, she had been ignoring him. If it was anyone's, it was her fault for not understanding him earlier. Harry hadn't chosen to be that way and he never had hurt her either. Instead, all these times, she wondered how much he had hurt because no one would understand his problem, on top of many things.

She got up and washed her face. She would talk to Harry. Yes, it would pain her more but she decided to do this for him.

So, after fifteen minutes, Hermione descended to their Common Room, all freshened and tidied. There, she found Harry doing his assignment.

"Harry?"

Harry's head jerked upwards and his eyes widened. He, promptly, released the quill in his hand and stood up.

"Hermione."

"I have to...I wanted to talk to you Harry."

Harry took a step towards her. "I am really sorry, 'Mione."

"For what, Harry?"

"Clearly, I have done something to upset you. You haven't even talked to me for two days."

"I...I am sorry, too. It's silly, really." Hermione replied, a little ashamed at herself.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, Harry. I never was mad at you."

Harry moved to his couch. "Come on, let's sit down. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione was having difficulty maintaining her composure. She sat on the couch next to him. She thought about how to put her mind to words.

"Harry." She took his hand in hers. "I know your secret."

Harry flinched back, visibly and pulled his hand from hers.

"Her..Hermione. What do you mean?"

Hermione, once again took his hand in hers. "It's fine, Harry. I heard you and Luna talking in the library." She answered with some difficulty.

Color, whatever was left, drained out of his face. He looked scared, almost.

"Harry, I understand. Don't worry. I mean, I get it. It's not a fault or a disease. It's the way you are."

The more Hermione talked, the more he got confused. Now, he didn't really know what she was babbling about."

"Hermione, wait. What are you talking about? Get to the point."

Hermione stopped instantly and looked him in the eye. "Harry, I know that...that you prefer men." Hermione said, feeling a bit uncomfortable now.

Harry jerked back and up from the couch. He seemed to be doing a good imitation of fish out of water. "What ar-are you saying?"

"Harry, there is nothing wrong with being gay. I totally understand." she replied, now getting up, herself.

Truth to be told, he was a little relieved that she hadn't discovered his 'official' secret. But, now there was another concern at hand.

"What is it with you all? First Ginny and now you." Harry sighed.

Hermione's ears perked at the redhead's name.

"Ginny? What did she do?"

"Well, she basically cornered me and asked if I am gay, then all but demanded that she see my...you know?"

"What?" she demanded, her voice rising.

"You know...my...my penis." He replied, blushing lightly.

"SHE DEMANDED TO SEE YOUR PENIS?"

"Shh...Shh..Hermione."

By then, Hermione was already walking past him. "I am going to hex that git. What the hell did she think..."

Her voice receded as she was already out of the door.

 _What!_

Coming to his senses, he quickly trailed her path and reached the Gryffindor's Common Room. The portrait was still open from his friend's entrance. He moved swiftly and into the back of the suddenly still Hermione.

Looking past her shoulders, he saw two people in spotlight. In the middle of the room, were Neville and Ginny, the center of attention.

Hermione walked to the corner where Lavender was sitting and Harry followed her.

"What happened here, Lav?" Hermione whispered, trying not to take away the spotlight.

Lavender was smiling brightly, which was mirrored in everyone's faces except the two newcomers.

"Well, they had been dancing around each other for so long. And today, finally Neville asked her to Hogsmeade in front of everyone. She said yes, of course. Then, Ginny immediately wanted to kiss him but Neville thought it was too soon and they ended up having some sort of pseudo-kiss, apparently. It was funny and cute."

Her smile remained and even Hermione was reciprocating the emotions now. She turned towards Harry and almost ordered. "You go to Common Room." She said pointing a finger towards him. "I will talk to you later. First, I have to talk to her alone."

Then, she was lost in the crowd.

Harry slowly backtracked out of the Common Room. He didn't know what to feel. Of course, he was happy for his two friends but it also implied another fact.

In the past months, he had developed a good connection with Luna and he didn't want her to get hurt. She needed to know.

 _She shouldn't find out in the Great Hall with everyone or through the Rumor Mill._

He began walking towards where he was sure he would find her.

Entering the library, he quickly walked towards the table where Luna usually sat.

"Hey." He gained her attention as he sat beside her.

"Hello. Where's your bag, Harry?"

"Oh, that." He chuckled lightly. "I actually finished all my assignments." Then, his face grew serious. "I actually have a thing to tell you."

Luna looked towards him and became concerned immediately at the expression on his face.

Harry debated with himself about how to tell her without breaking her heart."

"Well, Neville asked Ginny out and she said yes."

"Oh." She seemed a bit taken back but showed no other emotions.

Harry fidgeted at the lack of response. He hadn't expected this. "I...I thought you might want to know before you find out in public."

"Thank you, Harry." she said and looked away.

As she did that, Harry saw the first sign of sadness on her face. A tear rolled down her cheeks and he pulled her to a hug.

"Hey, how about I take you to Hogsmeade the coming weekend." Harry tried, hopeful.

"No, Harry." she said, wiping her tears. "You should ask Hermione first. If you will be alone, too, then we can enjoy. In fact, you should go now, quick, before someone asks her out too."

"You are taking this a lot better than I expected."

Luna gave a hollow laugh. "I knew this was going to happen someday. Now, you go." She pushed him off the chair.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be. It's your turn now. I think the Wrackspurts will not bother you today."

Harry gave her a slight smile. "I am sure they won't."

Harry entered the suite to find Hermione sitting on the couch. A book he didn't recognize as Hogwarts' was in her hand. She must have been waiting for him.

"Hey."

She looked up and put the book on the table. "Where were you? I thought you had come here."

"I went to the library. To talk to Luna."

"Why?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow.

He knew that she wouldn't break the secret out, so he decided to tell her. After all, he always told her everything. Well, except some heart related things.

"Well, you know that Luna's a great friend, but Neville and Ginny are too, obviously. Well, actually the thing is that... Luna's is in love with Neville. So, you know, I wanted to give her a heads up." Harry said, sitting on the couch, avoiding the awkwardness from before.

"Oh. Is she fine? What did she say?"

"I think she will be fine. She took it a lot better than I had expected."

Then they fell silent. Both of them, sitting on the couch, Hermione trying to avoid his eyes.

"So," Harry began, trying to restart the conversation."Why... Why did you think I was a gay?"

"Uh. I don't really know. It was just a misunderstanding, you know." She fit in a laugh awkwardly. Of course, she couldn't tell him about the dream.

"Hermione, I know that's not the truth." Harry was looking at her intensely, almost as if looking into her soul through her eyes. "Did someone tell you or did you make it up by yourself?"

She was in between a rock and a hard place. She knew she would have to tell him eventually. But she could tell the half truth.

"I saw it in a dream."

"You saw it in a _dream_?" He asked. "And what does 'it' mean, really?"

"Well, you and I were here in this room. We were studying and we were talking too. And I think we started sharing secrets. And you told me."

Harry was looking at her in a weird way. "Somehow I don't believe that."

Hermione huffed. "It's the truth. Believe it or not."

"Okay, okay, then you thought it was true?"

"I didn't really want to but it happened another night too and you are really cute and haven't really dated girls..."

"Wait, I did date Ginny?"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, it was for a short time. But still...oh,ohh, so that's why you asked Ginny for help."

Hermione blushed crimson. "Well, I didn't actually tell her to investigate, just asked. I don't know what she was thinking." Then she looked at him and down again. "Did you..you know...show her?"

"What? Of course not. Anyway, even I were a gay, I would have a penis."

"Well, that was another dream." she whispered but he heard it anyway.

"What?"

"Oh, you did say that you loved Ron in the library. I heard that." She proclaimed with a smirk, as if she had presented a better argument.

Harry knew this was the moment of truth. Everything would be in open. To be honest, he was surprised that she hadn't figured out yet. "Did I? Did I really say Ron?"

"I think so...wait, wait..you said your best friend, so I thought..."

Harry was looking at her like she had said the most stupidest thing in the world. His eyes were sharp, looking at her with a neutral expression. Hermione repeated his and her words in her head but she couldn't find any new thing. She tried harder, while Harry looked at her the same way.

Harry wanted her to realize it on her own. But it looked like it wasn't going to happen. "Okay, I am going to my room, then. I will see you later, during dinner." Harry got up.

As he was walking towards his room, it finally hit her.

She quickly got up and turned around. "Harry?"

Her lips were trembling and water filled her eyes. She dared not to hope but her heart was already fixing itself. Butterflies flew crazy in her stomach and she felt like she would drop down of happiness. "You...you love me?"

The sight of her in such a state made him want to rush right to her arms. "Yes." he said, sincerely.

Hermione took a step forward. "How? I mean, when? How?"

"I don't know, really. It just hit me one day. Do you, you know, too?" Harry finished a little awkwardly.

Hermione looked down, trying to control her emotions. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Harry waited as Hermione kept looking down. He didn't know what she was thinking. And, finally, when he was sure the rejection was coming, she flew towards him and in his arms, sobbing.

"'Mione, please don't cry. Look, if you don't think the way, I understand. I really..."

He was cut off as Hermione claimed his mouth. After a brief pause of shock and surprise, he gave to the sensation, the profound feeling of their first kiss.

When they broke free from each other, Hermione looked into his eyes, a smile lighting her face. "I love you too, Harry."

"Yeah, I kind of had the feeling that you did." Harry replied, with a smile.

Hermione gave a laugh which prompted him to laugh, too.

"So, does this mean that I get to take you to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yes, it does." She said, smiling.

Hermione, once again put her arms around him and pulled him to the couch. Her stomach gave a growl and Harry laughed.

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"I ate a little during breakfast. I am hungry now."

"Lets go then." Harry said, as he took her hand in his and started towards the Portrait door.

XXX

 **Good news is guys, I have also written an epilogue which I am going to update in a few hours.**

 **Thank you for reading. Just a few hours, and this story will be marked as complete.**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated. They help me know if I have improved. So, please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters. I am just happy that the Queen of Witching World has allowed us to play in the world she, so graciously created.**

 **A.N. : I couldn't help but write this segment as the Epilogue. I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 3: The Epilogue (sort of..)**

The day of Hogsmeade outing came bright and fresh for everyone at Hogwarts. All the students who were allowed to visit were at the Great Hall early in the morning for their breakfast. Love, friendship and happiness filled the air as many students sat holding their dates' hand. Some were there to celebrate there first date, some on many, and everyone was there to enjoy.

Amidst all these sat a lone, blonde beautiful girl with bright blue eyes who looked sad and lonely. She was in the Ravenclaw table trying her best to not stand out. She was picking at her food and everyone at the table had left her alone.

Luna hadn't even wanted to come down. She knew she would see him with her, going happily and he didn't even know what hurt he had caused her without doing anything. She had tried hard to ignore this but in the end, feelings are feelings. She couldn't just turn it off. She had hidden the pain from everyone, even her best friend, Harry.

At the Gryffindor table, Harry sat down with his new girlfriend ready for their first date. In the back of his mind was the promise he had made to Luna a week ago. But Hermione had agreed to go with him and he felt sad for Luna. He knew she wasn't at all alright as much as she was letting him know. He really wanted to do something for her.

"Hermione," he said, taking her hand in his "I know this is our first date and we both were looking forward to this but, you know..." he trailed off, fearing how she was going to take his.

"What, Harry?" she replied, smiling.

"Uh..."

"Are you fine, Harry? Do you not want to go? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, no. It's not that." He replied, quickly.

"You know, last week when I talked to you about Luna and Neville, before we, you know...kissed?" he started, blushing lightly.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, you can do all you want, but can't even talk about it without blushing, can you?"

Harry laughed too. "Anyway, I promised her that I would confess my feelings to you and if I get turned down, we would go and enjoy together as friends."

He took her hands in his again. "And while I am really, extremely happy that you didn't turn me down, I really feel bad for her."

Hermione looked at him for a while. She knew where he was going with this. After thinking for a while, she smiled. In the meantime, Harry has already started babbling.

"If you say no, then I will not invite her, really. I also don't want you feel that I am implying anything. It's just that she is a good friend and..."

"Harry, Harry." She gave him a smile after she had successfully gained his attention. "You wait here, okay?"

Harry nodded and she got up from her seat. Harry felt nervous and horrified thinking what she was going to do. He watched her walk towards the Ravenclaw table and sit beside Luna. Once in a while, they both would look at him and he felt a little relaxed knowing that her face had shown a first sign of true smile for the entire morning.

Moments later, both Hermione and Luna had gotten up and were making their way towards him. Luna had a hint of a smile on her face while Hermione had the biggest smile on her face. She looked...happy.

Hermione sat down next to him whereas Luna across him. Food appeared in front of her and she began eating lightly.

"Thank you, Harry." She said, looking at him in the eye. "And you too, Hermione."

It was Hermione who replied. "It's fine, really Luna. We are all going to have a lot of fun. You just have to make sure that you are fine with us kissing in front of you."

"I am sure I will be." Harry blushed across her and she laughed at that.

"A lot." Hermione whispered under her breath.

That made Harry blush even more, looking down. At the same time it set off both Luna and Hermione laughing.

Harry couldn't help but feel happy at the emotions that had completely flipped from moments ago.

After some time, the three of them stood up and made their way towards the carriages. Luna looked happy and was walking in front of them. Harry pulled Hermione towards him and whispered. "Why did you do that?"

"I felt bad for her too. Also she is our friend. If this makes her happy then, both you and I are happy too. And I think I am going to enjoy even more."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"You know, it's your habits like this that makes me love you even more. Always caring for others, selflessly. It's what made me fall in love with you in the first place."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Luna walked in front of them, smiling at the conversation taking place just behind her. Her hurt heart was already healing. Her both friends had found true love and she hoped that someday she would too. She knew what her friends had gone through and still had made it here. That, only, filled her heart with happiness and hope.

She may have been alone all these days, but she had just realized that she could depend on them, her friends that would be with her everyday. Everything was right again.

The Wrackspurts had left her head.

Even the Nargles were resting and enjoying the beautiful day.

 **The End**

 **This is it, guys. Thanks for reading.**

 **For another news, I will soon be posting a new one shot.**

 **Please Review! You know I'll reply if you have any queries. So, Review!**


End file.
